The Twist
by AnimeManga-Otaku
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Misaki and Akihiko had a child? What would Takahiro say? How long will they be together? Sweet love and joy come to the Will this new chapter in their life bring them closer or tear them apart? Read to find out! Please read and Its my first story, sorry if it isn't good Ill work harder for your approval.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

For 5 years now male pregnancy has become part of the human life. No one knows how it started or where it began. Before mankind can study the abnormality, men becoming pregnant became as natural as women giving birth. The process on the birth may be different, but overall; the pregnancy time and reproduction is similar. For the male's body it undergoes many changes over the 9 month period, as does the females. Research has shown that everything is the same for both genders in the pregnancy. When giving birth females have 2 choices in labor, while men only have 1 choice and that is a C-section. Over the past 5 years pregnancy and birth has grown and has been seen as natural. The world was not as easily accepting but eventually both males and females became equals in this aspect. Many women and gay men fought for equality, and society slowly gave them that. Throughout the world many gay couples have become blessed with children of their own.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

For weeks Misaki hasn't been feeling well. He thought maybe its stress? Maybe it had to do with work? But none of that seems to be the problem. _I've been vomiting, I've felt dizzy, and I haven't had much of an appetite either. There's no way I could have that kind of "flu". But it's possible. No, there's no way. We haven't done it in weeks. It could just be the regular flu. I'll go to the doctors and find out, but in the meantime I have to hide. __**He**__ will be home soon, and I have too much to do. I don't need his distractions._ As Misaki made his way through the house trying not to alert Usagi of his presence, he quickly when to his room. Little did Misaki know was that Usagi was already lying in wait for the jump. Misaki was already half way into his room before his bedroom door slammed shut and was locked from the inside. Misaki stiffened in surprise, but he didn't turn around, fear for how close the bunny might be to his body. Instead Misaki walked further into his room and turned around quickly and put up a defensive position. Misaki's actions went to waste as Usagi was closely behind him and had him trapped to the wall.

"U-Usagi-san what are you doing? I thought you had work to do?" Misaki asked shakily as he noticed Usagi was getting closer and closer to his body. Violet eyes watched the young man squirm under his strong willing gaze. The man chuckled and leaned forward, just inches from the boy's face.

"I did have work I finished it. So now I have free time to do whatever I want with Misaki. Why? Am I being here a problem?" Usagi asked with a smirk planted on his lips, eye brows arched and a challenge rising into his deep purple eyes. Misaki looked straight into the older man's eyes and challenged back.

"Actually yes! It is a problem I have homework to do! And I need to get it done so I can cook dinner and go to work later. So if you would so kindly leave my room so I can get to work before it becomes too late into the evening that would be great."

Looking at the determined Misaki, Usagi chuckled, leaned close and whispered in his ear; "I don't think I can do that." Misaki looked at Usagi wide eyed and with disbelieve. "Stop messing with me! I have things I n-!"

Suddenly Misaki stopped talking and grew pale. Running as fast as he can, Misaki ran to the bathroom. Usagi quickly followed to see what was happening. Once at the bathroom Misaki slammed the door shut and leaned down to the toilet and started vomiting. Usagi heard what was happening and stood outside the door and waited. Ten minutes passed by and the noise inside the bathroom ceased. "Misaki? Are you ok?" Usagi knocks on the door and heads in. The sight before him shook him to the very core. There lying on the floor was the love of his life out cold. Usagi quickly ran over to him and checked his pulse and breathing. He was breathing and his heart was beating but slowly. A small amount of panic was rising in Usagi, without wasting another moment he scooped up Misaki and made his way down the stairs.

On his way out of the apartment Aikawa was walking towards him, before she could register what was happening Usagi almost broke. "Sensei?! What happened?!" Aikawa looked concerned and surprised to see the two in such a state. "I don't know! One minute we were talking then he was running to the bathroom. After a few minutes he was passed out!" As the questioning resided they had already made it to Usagi's car. Aikawa got in the driver's seat as Usagi got into the back with Misaki. Misaki was lying on Usagi's lap. In a matter of minutes they made it to the hospital. "Someone help!" Usagi called out to doctors and nurses that were around. Quickly Misaki was taken away for examination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Usagi was waiting for the doctors to see him about Misaki for over 45 minutes. Aikawa was pacing in front of him and was starting to tick him off. "Aikawa stop pacing! That is not helping the situation! Just sit down!"

"How can I not pace around? Misaki is still unconscious and they won't tell us anything! How come you are so calm!?" Aikawa exclaimed and moved to sit down.

Usagi said in low, menacing tone of voice. "I am not calm! I am freaking out on the inside! I am doing everything in my power not to freak out!" Usagi's face was grave and in anguish. The pain of waiting for his love to be alright was too much.

Getting up quickly Usagi walked over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me. I was wondering how Takahashi Misaki was doing? I brought him in over an hour ago and I have yet to hear of how he is doing?"

The nurse looks up from her paper work and goes over to the computer. "Please wait one moment." At the computer the nurse then types in a series of names and numbers. The process takes all but 2 minutes. Those 2 minutes felt like a lifetime for Usagi The nurse finished typing, looked at some paper work and phoned the doctor. "Takahashi-sama is doing fine. The doctor will be here shortly to speak with you."

Usagi exhaled the breath that he didn't relies that he was holding. A sense of calm came over his face, but deep inside he was still in pain. Turning around to go, Usagi was stopped short by someone calling to his attention.

"Akihiko? What are you doing here?" Usagi turned around and was in shock to see who was behind him.

Standing, just 3 feet away was Takahiro. "T-Takahiro?! What are you doing here?!" Usagi looked at Takahiro in surprise. "The hospital called me because Misaki was here. Why are you here? I thought you had work to do?"

"I'm here because I brought Misaki here. Since he's living with me I brought him here. And I did have work I finished it for the day. I thought you were in Osaka? When did you get back?" Before the conversation continued the doctor showed up. "Family of Takahashi Misaki?"

"Yes! Here I am!" Both Usagi and Takahiro said at the same time. Both men looked at each other in surprise. Takahiro was the first who broke the silence and spoke. "Doctor I am his brother, Takahiro" Usagi looked away from the introductions, knowing that he has no place in telling them both what he is to Misaki.

"Hello I'm Dr. Kou. Takahiro-san your brother is doing fine. He passed out earlier from low blood pressure. But there is something I would like to discuss with you when he wakes up."

Usagi heard what was said and exhaled in relief. But the last part caught his attention. "Doctor is there something wrong with Misaki? Why can't you just tell us?" Takahiro noticed the change in Usagi's manner. That's odd, Akihiko never worries himself with others. Something must be going on? The doctor looked at his paper work, and was silent for a minute. Kou looked up. "Takahiro if you would like you can wait for when Misaki wakes or you can find out now? It's all up to you." Takahiro looked back and forth between the doctor and Usagi. "Its ok I can wait, as long as the news isn't harming to Misaki's life."

"What we need to discuss isn't harming to Takahashi-kun's life. But it will be life changing" Takahiro bowed and thanked the doctor, he then walked away to go take a seat. Before leaving he cast a glance Akihiko. Usagi was completely expressionless, but Takahiro noticed some emotion lying behind his eyes.

Usagi watched Takahiro walk away and looked back at the doctor. "So doctor what is the news?"

Kou looked and studied Usagi for a moment. "Before I tell you, I need to know of you relationship with

Takahashi-kun." Usagi took a moment to check that Takahiro wasn't behind him or at least out of ear shot. Usagi also noticed Aikawa was nowhere to be found. Taking a deep breath and holding it for a moment Usagi spoke. "I am Misaki's partner, he would say otherwise. But he's just too shy to live up to the name. Why? Does I having this relationship with him a problem?"

"Your relationship with Takahashi-kun isn't a problem, or it might be? But it does have to do with what you guys do sexually. I hope this isn't too personal, but when was the last time you guys had sex?" Usagi was taken aback by both the comment and question. Usagi takes a moment to think and asks. "Is it ok if we have this conversation somewhere else? Like maybe Misaki's room?" Kou notices Usagi's discomfort and asks him to follow him down the hall to his office. Once at the office, Usagi was able to relax. Usagi sat down at one side of the desk and Dr. Kou at the other side. Taking a deep breath Usagi was able to focus. "We haven't had sex in maybe 3 weeks. Now let me ask you, what does this have to do with anything?"

Kou looks at his paper work and asks a nurse to bring in some items. Usagi just sat there and watched what took place. The nurse brought in a machine, some x-ray photos, and more papers. "What is all this? Is there something wrong with Misaki?" Usagi's tone took on that of a worried lover.

"Please Usami-san, let me get this set up and I will tell you and show you exactly what is going on. There is no need to worry everything is fine. You just have to see what is going on to fully believe what is happening." Usagi waited for what seemed as an eternity. Only 5 minutes passed. Once Kou was ready he started to explain. "Now Usami-san I would like you to please listen fully to what I am about to tell you before you start asking questions. I'm sure you heard that 5 years ago that the first man ever in history became pregnant, and that men throughout the world became pregnant as well. This only occurs gay men. And only after the men having a sexual relationship with a man over a period of a few months to a year, maybe more. No one knows how it began or where it came from, but gay men who have sex have started having children. Well, you might take this as a miracle of your own but your partner is pregnant. The tests show that he's been pregnant for close to 3 and a half months. For men who become pregnant will become dormant with the fetus until they have had sex over a period of months and consecutively. They don't show signs of being pregnant, or "sick" until being 4 months pregnant. I know that this is a lot to take in but please think about this."

Usagi sat there in complete shock. He didn't know what to say. _Misaki is pregnant?! There is something growing inside of him! It's my kid! I'm going to be a dad? This can't be happening!_ "I...uh...um... Is this for real? Is Misaki really pregnant?"

"Yes Usami-san, Misaki is really pregnant. If you want you can see the ultrasound." Usagi sat there for a while still thinking running the news over and over through his head. "Uh... yeah I would like that."

It took Kou a matter of seconds to set up the previous recorded ultrasound. "Now, Usami-san you won't be able to see the baby. But you will be able to hear the heart beat." Kou waited a few seconds for Usagi to acknowledge what was said and played the ultrasound. Coming from the machine was a strong, loud, sound. It took a moment for Usagi to realize what it was. It was the sound of his future child's heartbeat. "That's the b-baby? The heart beat is so fast and strong." _I'm going to have a baby. I can't believe this. Do I even want kids? I never planned to have kids. What will Misaki want? What will he say? Does he even want kids?_ There sat Usagi pondering all of these things. Meanwhile a nurse entered the room bearing news that moved Usagi from is shock induced state.

"Takahashi-kun is awake. He would like to see you." Kou got up and showed Usagi the away to the room. On the way to the room Usagi was becoming nervous and anxious for what was going to happen next. Once inside the room Usagi broke out into tears and rushed over to Misaki. "I was so worried." Was all Usagi could mumble and get out. Misaki comforted Usagi and held him close. "I'm sorry for making you worry." Kou stood in the back of the room and gave the two their privacy while looking over his notes and paperwork. After a few minutes of silence, Kou spoke up. "Hello. I am Doctor Kou. It's nice to see that you're awake and well Takahashi-kun. You gave Usami-san quite the scare a few hours ago. I'm sure you have some questions, but let me tell you what caused you to faint. The tests now show that you passed out due to low blood pressure and exhaustion. Please don't push yourself too much. So for now we have decided to have you stay overnight to watch over your state to make sure nothing else happens. But by midday tomorrow you are free to leave. When you fell, it seems you had hit your head so we have to watch for that too, so you might stay longer if something occurs but other than that, you'll be able to leave tomorrow. In a little bit we will run some more tests for that head bump. And there is something else. But that can wait for a while."

"Well Dr. Kou, thank you for taking care of me. And I'm sorry for being such a hand full. But I would like to know what that 'something else' is. If that's too much to ask?" Misaki sat up and looked between the doctor and Usagi. He felt as though they were hiding something from him. Kou looked down and Usagi reached for Misaki's hand and squeezed it lightly. Misaki looked at Usagi straight in the eyes and noticed that his usually deep colored violet eyes, were now open and a bright purple. His eyes were swimming with so many different emotions that it made it hard for Misaki to read him clearly. "What is it? What's going on? Usagi-san please tell me?" Misaki first looked at Usagi and then at the doctor. Usagi and Kou looked at each other. Kou nodded his permission and Usagi nodded back. "Misaki." Usagi called to his love and looked him straight in the eyes. Usagi smiled widely and squeezed Misaki's hand in joy. Tears started to form in Usagi's eyes, making the already bright looking violet even brighter.

"Misaki, you're pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Misaki stared wide eyed and mouth full open. He couldn't believe what was just told to him. _I can't be pregnant. I'm a man. What will people think of me? What will Nii-chan say? What will he think? Am I able to become a dad? I'm too young to have a kid! I'm still in school for Christ's sake! I can't have a kid! _Misaki looked up and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He was still in too much shock to say something. Misaki looked down at his stomach and touched it. There's something inside me. I'm growing a human, a child. Misaki looked up and the stern look in his eyes shocked Usagi. "I can't be pregnant. I'm a man. I can't have kids, I'm still in school. I don't want this." Misaki shocked Usagi even more with what he said.

"What do you mean you don't want this? That is **our** child you're having! I'm really surprised with you Misaki!" Usagi looked at Misaki and shook his head. Just remembering the doctor was in the room, Misaki looked up and asked if the doctor could give them a minute. Kou compiled and left the room. "Usagi I'm too young to be having a kid right now. I'm still in school and you're busy with your work. Having a child right now would only get into his way of our lives. Besides, what would Nii-chan say if he found out I was having a kid and let alone I was dating you? He still doesn't know I'm gay." Misaki pointed this all out without batting an eye. Usagi looked at Misaki pointedly and noticed that he was lying. "Why are you lying you want this child as much as I do. So what if you have school? You can take online classes for the remainder of the year. And my work won't interfere with us having a family. And about Takahiro, we can talk to him about all of this today."

Misaki looked up from staring at the bed sheets. "What do you mean by 'talk to him about all of this today'? Is Nii-chan here? Why didn't you say something earlier?! And we can't tell him! Not today! Not while I'm in this condition!"

"Why not! He's in the waiting room right now as we speak!"

"Because he wouldn't be able to understand us! My brother is still too oblivious to these kinds of things! And I don't really know if having a kid at this moment would be good for us! We have only been together for 2 years! Do you really think we are capable of raising a family together?"

Usagi stood there staring at Misaki determining if he was telling the truth or not. "Look just promise me you'll think about having the kid. I think we should become closer together by raising a piece of each other together. Inside of you right now there is half of me and half of you growing. Just please think about it." Misaki nodded and laid back down to rest. "I'll think about it, just let me rest."

Usagi left the room, feeling distressed at the moment due to what just took place. Outside of the room Kou was standing off to the side waiting for an answer. Kou noticed Usagi walk out of the room, Usagi walked towards the doctor. "It seems Misaki doesn't want to have the baby, but I'm hoping he changes his mind. I can't believe he said all of that."

"Takahashi-kun is probably just in shock, but ultimately the decision comes down to him whether or not he decides to have the baby. You just have to remain patient." Kou looks down the hall and Takahiro is walking towards them.

"How is Misaki?"

Usagi answers with a tone of slight anger. "He's fine, he's sleeping now. When he wakes up we have something to tell you. It's really important. But if you need to leave for your family then it can wait."

Takahiro studied Usagi and noticed his exterior demeanor. How Usagi looked gave Takahiro the impression that something was wrong. "Akihiko is there something you're not telling me? What exactly is going on?" Usagi only looked at Takahiro and shooked his head. "I can't tell you. Misaki has to be the one. I'm sorry" Usagi turns around and leaves for the garden of the hospital. Man I really need a smoke right now. Walking quickly to the garden, Usagi is already taking out a cigarette and setting it up for the first in the night to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Misaki couldn't sleep. The news that he was pregnant was too much to bare. Also the fact that Usagi actually wanted a kid was keeping him up as well. _I can't be pregnant. There is no way. I've heard stories on the news that men became pregnant but I never believed it. Can I really become a father? Can we really raise a family? What will happen to the relationship between my brother and me? What will Nii-chan do or say when he finds out what's been going on between Usagi-san and I for the past 2 years? What will happen to Usagi-san and I if I decide not to have the baby?_

These thoughts kept circling through Misaki's mind for a few hours. While Misaki was fighting with himself, Usagi was out in the garden going through his own battles. Usagi had been sitting outside in the rain for close to 2 1/2 hours. He only kept his distance from Misaki because he wanted him to get time to think. Why doesn't he want to have kids? Doesn't he relies that this little guy or girl is a part of us? It's like our bond. I really hope he changes his mind. But even if he does decide not to have the child I will love him regardless whatever happens. I do understand when he says he's too young but using school as an excuse won't work on me. He's not in high school. I'll leave the choice up to Misaki, it's his body after all. Usagi got up and stubbed out his 5 cigarette. He made his slow walk back to Misaki's room. Once inside the building Doctor Kou noticed that he walked in and went to see how he was doing.

"Usami-san are you ok?" Usagi looked up and nodded, only giving the doctor more suspicion to think otherwise. "I know that at this moment you and your partner are probably at a disagreement, but trust me it will work somehow. You just have to be open to whatever Takahashi-kun chooses. If and when you guys decide to have the baby, you will not be alone. I will provide you both with more information with the pregnancy and there are male only parenting classes if you would like to attend. What I'm trying to say is that whatever happens Takahashi-kun will never be alone in this ordeal." Usagi looked up and nodded in thanks. He smiled and walked away to Misaki's room.

Once at the room, Usagi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Misaki, I'm coming in." Inside, the room was dark. Misaki was hidden underneath the blankets and all that could be seen was his dark chocolate head poking out. Usagi made his way over to the bed and sat down in the chair opposite him. Misaki's hand was sticking out the blanket and Usagi reached out and held onto him. Usagi sat and reached over touched Misaki's forehead. Misaki laid there and felt all of this occur. Usagi reached over kissed him on the forehead. He then whispered his declaration to Misaki. "Misaki, I promised to you that I would keep you safe. I love you and I wish no harm come to you. Being with you is like finally seeing the sun and feeling the air. Misaki you are my life, you hold my heart. Having this baby with you, nothing can describe how happy I am. But if you choose not to have the baby, then I would understand. But please think about this. I love you so much Misaki, my soul and heart belong to you. Never forget that." Usagi kissed Misaki again on the forehead and moved back, but never did he let go of his hand. Misaki laid there and heard and felt everything. Misaki was moved to tears. Slowly he pulled down the covers and peeked to look at Usagi. There he was met with deep, loved filled, violet eyes.

Misaki sat up and stared at Usagi while tears fell down his face. "U-Usagi-san is all you said true?" Usagi nodded his head and squeezed his hand in confirmation. Misaki looked down and started to sob silently. Usagi got up and moved to sit with Misaki, moving him so he was sitting on his lap. There Misaki snuggled into his chest and sobbed. Usagi ran his fingers through Misaki's hair to sooth him. After a few moments Misaki looked up at Usagi and smiled. His emerald eyes sparkling. "I love you too, Usagi-san. And I want to have this baby with you." Usagi looked at Misaki in surprise and hugged him close to his body. Misaki hugged back, both started to laugh and cry in joy. There they laid together in happiness, now forming a new bond that would never separate them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Takahiro was in complete shock in what he was looking at right now at this moment. In front of him was something he never thought that would ever happen in his lifetime. There lied his childhood friend and his little brother asleep together in bed. Takahiro was holding a glass vase full of flowers, before he knew what was happening the vase had slipped out of his hand and had landed on the floor with glass and flowers landing everywhere, waking up the couple. Misaki sat up in a flash after the crash was heard. It took him a while to realize where he was ad what was going on. After his eyes focused there he was his brother standing wide eyed looking at him. "Nii-chan? What happened? What's going on?" Misaki was still looking at Takahiro, but then he looked down to see what he was staring at. There, lying next to Misaki, without his shirt on was Usagi with his arm draped around Misaki's torso. Misaki looked up quickly and noticed Takahiro now looked angry and it looked like he was about to start yelling.

"Usagi-san wake up! Wake up now!" Misaki leaned down and whispered low into Usagi's ear. "Akihiko wake the hell up! Takahiro is standing before you and is angry at both of us!" Before leaning back Misaki licked his ear for good measure. After the licked ear and growled comment Usagi was awake and alert. "Takahiro we need to talk. But first you need to remain calm. We shouldn't do this here either. Since you just broke something and it was pretty loud someone is bound to come and check on what is going on. After that happens let's move somewhere else, get something to eat and speak calmly to one another. Okay? Would that be fine?" Usagi got out of bed slowly and showed Takahiro his hands as if he was holding something dangerous and threatening. Once out of bed Usagi didn't move an inch. Takahiro looked between Usagi and Misaki and the door. Taking a deep breath he nodded and left the room to get some air. But before leaving he left with this message. "You will both explain yourselves, but this will be the last time that either of you will be seeing each other."

Takahiro walked away from the room in a furious rage. _I can't believe this was going on! How long have they been together? Why didn't Misaki tell me? When did this begin? I didn't know Akihiko was even gay! What do I even know about those two? _Takahiro continued to walk to the cafeteria. When he got there he sat down and started to calm himself down. When he was calm enough he got up and went to order a coffee. Grabbing his coffee he went to go sit, as he was sitting down Misaki and Usagi walked into the room. Takahiro put his head down and took some deep breaths to try and keep himself calm. Usagi looked around and saw where he was. Then Misaki and Usagi walked to get some food from the kitchen, when they were down they walked to sit with Takahiro. For a while all three were silent. The couple ate their breakfast in silence, the lone man drank his coffee in equal silence. When all three was done, Takahiro first broke the silence with a simple statement. "Please explain yourselves before I start losing my cool again."

Usagi looked at Misaki and he nodded. Usagi coughed took a deep breath and took hold of Misaki's hand. He then looked Takahiro straight in the eyes and began to speak. "I love Misaki. And there is no way for you to change that. I will not let you take him from. He is now my family." Takahiro looked at Usagi and Misaki, he noticed how serious they looked. "I can't accept this. Misaki your only 19 years old! You can't have this type of relationship. Akihiko your 29, almost 30 years old! You can't have this kind of relationship either, it won't look good for you career. What would happen if this went public and you lost all of your credit as an author? What would you do then?"

Usagi looked at Misaki and smiled warmly, he then looked back at Takahiro. "I don't care what would happen to my career. All I need is Misaki, as long as we have each other it wouldn't matter what would happen. And if my career as an author would suffer then I would change my pen name or go into law. I don't care, I love Misaki and that's all that matters!" Misaki looked at Usagi and squeezed his hand in appreciation. "Nii-chan I feel the same way! I love Usagi-san! And you can't change that! Nothing can!"

Takahiro and Usagi was shocked from the seriousness from Misaki's tone of voice. Usagi smiled proudly. Takahiro stared at Misaki and sighed. _I guess this is really happening. He has grown so much in the past 2 years. _Takahiro sat there in silence, quietly tears ran down his face. Misaki saw this and was shocked to see him shedding tears, he hasn't seen his brother cry since their parents' death. "Nii-chan? Are you ok?" Takahiro nodded and smiled. "You've grown so much since you were a kid. I'm happy that you've found someone who loves you. And if it were to be anyone with you I'm glad it's Akihiko. Akihiko you better take great care of Misaki." Takahiro stood up and started to walk away but was stopped.

"Takahiro wait! We have some exciting news to tell you!" Takahiro turned back around and looked back confused. Usagi looked at Misaki and he nodded. "Misaki is pregnant" Usagi and Misaki smiled widely and waited for a response. Takahiro stood there and nothing came to mind. "W-what?" Takahiro fainted from the shock of the news.


	7. Chapter 7

**author's note: Hi sorry I didn't write a note in the previous chapter's I didn't know how! Well this is my first story on the site and I'm hoping it does well! I would like to say that I do not own Junjou Romantica, nor the characters. There is only one OC character and he is mine. Please don't hate me for this chapter, but trust me it will get better. Please review! Thank you! And enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Misaki and Usagi got Takahiro taken care of and put in bed for rest. After they were done they went back to their room only to see Kou waiting for them. "I see that everything is working out well. Now we need to discuss your decision and to set you up for any appointments or classes. We don't have to talk about that now but I do need to run some tests to make sure that everything is going well."

"Of course Doctor. Thank you so very much for taking care of Me." Misaki bowed and smiled at the doctor. Usagi did the same and walked over to the doctor to have a word with him. Misaki walked over to the bathroom to wash his face. Before reaching the sink he doubled over in pain. As he went down to the floor he screamed in pain, alerting his lover and doctor of his agony. Usagi and Kou rushed over to him. "Takahashi-kun?! Are you ok?! Where is the pain please point! I need you to lie down as slowly as you can. Usami-san I need you to go get the nurses and tell them to prepare for some tests and x-rays." Usagi nodded and ran out of the room to get the nurses. A few minutes later the room was filled with five nurses. Two of them was helping Kou get Misaki back in bed. One was keeping Usagi out of the room and the other two were setting up the equipment. Misaki screamed out in pain again as he was moved to the bed and was laid down.

"Ok, Takahashi-kun I need you to try and control your breathing. Now where is the pain coming from? I need you to point." Misaki nodded and pointed to his abdomen. Kou quickly got him set up to the equipment and put the ultra-sound to his stomach. "This isn't good. Prepare for an ER immediately!"

Kou and the nurses pulled Misaki down the hall and into the ER. On the other side of the doors Usagi stood and waited to be told something, anything that would calm his nerves. Instead he was only told to wait.

Usagi walked away and went to Takahiro's room, tears were pouring down his face as he entered the room. "Akihiko? What's wrong? Is it Misaki?" Usagi walked further into the room and began pacing around. He took deep breaths to try to calm himself down. After a few minutes Usagi was calm and was ready to speak. "Misaki collapsed in pain, they took him to surgery. They won't tell me what's going on. I'm so scared." Takahiro got up and out of bed, he slowly walked over to Usagi. Usagi looked up and was surprised by Takahiro's hug. It took a moment for Usagi to hug back and accept his comfort. "Akihiko, Misaki will be just fine. He is a strong kid who can get through anything. He'll be just fine."

Usagi broke the hug slowly and got up. "Thanks Takahiro. I'm going to go find out what's going on. I'll be back." Usagi walked out of the room, took a deep breathe, and went to the nurses station to find out what was going on.

* * *

20 minutes pass by and still no word about Misaki's condition. In those 20-minutes Usagi has gone over to the nurses' station over 10 times. The nurse became quite flustered and left to get someone else to take her place. Another 2 minutes passed and Usagi gets up to check again, while in the midst of a conversation with the nurse, Kou walks out of the ER with a very devastated look on his face. Usagi notices and quickly rushes to his side. "H-how is Misaki? What happened? Is the baby ok? Please tell me!" Usagi spoke fast, with his anxieties showing in his voice. The usually calm bunny was going crazy from worry and anxiety. He almost hyperventilated. Kou looked up and he sighed and spoke with a heavy tone of voice. "I'm so sorry Usami-san. We did everything we could, but we lost him."

Usagi stood there and screamed in anguish. "NOOO! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!? PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T TRUE!" Kou looked at Usami-san and spoke calmly. "We lost the baby. But Misaki is just fine. Stress caused him to have a miscarriage. I'm so sorry if I confused you, but you didn't let me finish speaking. There is no danger to Misaki's life. But the baby is gone." Usagi broke in tears and took deep breaths. He grabbed at his chest as if his heart had just shattered. _Misaki is ok, he's ok. But he lost the baby. He's going to be so heart broken. _

"Thank you Dr. Kou. Where is he now?"

"Takahashi-kun is back in his old room. He's sleeping now. When he wakes up and if you need help telling him the news I'll be here in my office or around the hospital. But I'll be checking up on him in a few minutes to see how he is.'

"Thank you again." With that Usagi walked away and down the hall to Misaki's room. Usagi sent a text to Takahiro about the news, and made a phone call to Aikawa explaining the details on what was happening. When Usagi reached Misaki's room, a sense of calm and peace came over him as he entered the room. Looking at his lovers sleeping form under the sheets, the idea of losing both Misaki and the baby almost cam over him; but went away when he heard and saw Misaki breathing. Usagi let go of the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Usagi walked close to his bed and sat down in the chair across from him. He reached out and grabbed his hand and held onto him to make sure it wasn't a dream. Usagi then fell asleep with no anxiety or worry looming over him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: i'm so sorry this took so long to get up! life has just been crazy! I will try my best to get more chapters posted. other then that thank you for reading and adding me to your favorites! please continue to read and review! thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Light from outside started to creep into the room, slowly and quietly waking up the young man. He sat up slowly, as he was completely sitting he noticed the shard pain coming from his stomach. He pulled his hand but felt the weight that was holding it back. The young man looked at the hand and then looked at the person who it belonged to. The man holding his hand was fast asleep. The man looked beautiful to him, the sun light kissing his cheeks and making shadows from his long eye lashes. The older man took a deep breath and sighed from his sleep. The small movement woke him up slightly. The young man reached over and slowly ran his fingers through the older man's hair. The young man whispered and woken the older man softly with a kiss. "Good morning, Usagi-san"

Usagi leaned back slowly into his chair and opened his eyes. Looking back at him was a pair of deep emerald eyes and a tousled chocolate brown haired head. Usagi chuckled and leaned in to return the morning kiss. He whispered back almost as soft as a breath. "Good morning my love. How did you sleep?" Usagi snuggled his head closer into Misaki's neck and pecked lightly into his skin. Misaki moved his arms around his lover's neck and pulled him close into a hug. "I slept well, but I didn't have a very pleasant dream. The dream scares me a little. I can't get it out of my head. It was so vivid." Usagi leaned back slowly to observe his love. Misaki was looking down at his hands and his eyes welled up in tears. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Misaki looked up and shook his head. "Not right now. It's a little too freaky to share in the morning. But we can talk about it later." Usagi nodded and got up and stretched his aching body. He winced slightly at the sharp pains and pops of his bones and muscles. Misaki looked down and touched his stomach. A silent tear fell down his face. All of this went unnoticed by Usagi. Misaki got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom. "Misaki?" Usagi asked and tried to reach towards him, but he was already in the bathroom. _I wonder if he knows of the miscarriage. Maybe he felt it. _

As Usagi gathered his thoughts and Misaki was in the bathroom a silent knock from the hospital room's door. Aikawa entered in quietly and placed down a bouquet of flowers and some treats. Usagi saw that she walked in and followed her out to the hall.

In the bathroom, Misaki slowly undressed and noticed the large scar going from one side of his hip to the other. The scar was still a deep red, but healed. Misaki traced the scar and another tear fell from his eyes, one tear turned into another and silently Misaki was crying. He knew what happened, when he awoke this morning he felt different. Misaki turned on the shower water and stepped into the steaming hot water. He tried to wash away the pain, but he could still feel it. He couldn't stop touching the scar, he blamed himself for what happened to the baby.

Meanwhile in the hallway Usagi and Aikawa was having a conversation about what was happening. Usagi explained and didn't leave a detail about the situation, but kept personal matters aside. After the explanation Aikawa was in tears. She stood across her author and sobbed silently. Usagi looked at her and he looked as though he was about to cry, but he held it in tried to stay strong. "I almost lost Misaki, that can't ever happen." Usagi drew Aikawa into a comforting hug and after half a minute she was calm and collected. "So where is Misaki now?"

"He's in the bathroom, in the shower. I think he might know what happened."

"Why do you think he might know?"

"I don't know, he just had this look. He wouldn't stop touching his stomach."

"Well I still think you should talk to him about it, not right now just give him some time. He needs so don't get upset, and don't leave. Just stay by his side."

"I know Aikawa, and thank you for being here." Usagi and Aikawa gave each other a hug and said goodbyes. Aikawa walked down the hall and had to stop. The tears were starting to come out again. _I hope they will be ok. _

Usagi made his back into the room and waited for Misaki to come out. Usagi paced the room for a while thinking of what would happen when he tells Misaki what happened. _Will he be upset? Will he leave me? What will happen?_ All of these thoughts were going through his head as he paced the room.

Misaki stood under the water and cried. He was silently cursing himself for what had happened. _How will I tell Usagi-san? Will he be angry? Will he leave me? _These thoughts went through his mind as he sat down in the shower. The hot water continued to hit down his head.

Usagi finally made up his mind and made his way into the bathroom. Silently he knocked on the door and made his way inside. "Misaki? Are you ok?"

Misaki was startled to hear a voice coming from the door. He rinsed his face and put on a smile and poked his head out of the shower curtain. "Yeah Usagi-san I'm fine. Why? What's wrong?" Usagi took notice of his distressed looking eyes. That faltering smile and the red nose. _He's been crying._ Usagi moved closer and sat down near Misaki. He reached out his hand and cupped his face. He then leaned down and kissed Misaki lightly on the forehead. Underneath his hand Misaki relaxed and a tear fell down his face. Usagi noticed this and whispered into his ear. "It'll be ok. We will work through this. It's not your fault."

Misaki moved back and looked at Usagi's face in surprise. "H-How did you know…?" Usagi smiled sadly and kissed him again on the lips. It only lasted a moment but it seemed that both males seemed to be needing some close comfort. Without a word Usagi stood and got undressed. He then entered the shower and sat close behind Misaki. Misaki leaned into his chest and rested his head onto his lover's strong and broad shoulder. Usagi wrapped his protective arms around his smaller lover's chest. Both sighed in content. Both missing each other dearly. They sat in the shower, with the water washing away sorrows and pain. There they sat in peace, each listening to the other breath. Memorizing the rise and fall of the chest. At that moment, life was pure bliss.


	9. Chapter 9

**author's note: Haha! I uploaded much faster! im so proud! *sniff* ok! well now it get's better! please continue to read and review. thank you!**

**Chapter 8**

Now that the scare was over for the couple, and the whole situation was cleared up and put behind them, but not forgotten. The young couple was now at home laying in each other's arms. Misaki was laying on top of Usagi's chest listening to his strong heartbeat. Usagi had his arms around Misaki's back. There they laid slowly falling asleep. Misaki rose slowly and sat atop Usagi's lap. He looked up curiously and Misaki looked down shyly. Misaki had his hands laying atop his lover's hard, chiseled chest; slowly he clenched and un-clenched his fists. Usagi looked at Misaki in concern and reached out his hand to caress his love's face. "Misaki? What's wrong my love?"

Misaki leaned down and kissed the older man on the lips, lightly and sweetly. "Nothing is wrong. I'm just glad to be home with you. But I'm still sad about what happened." Misaki touched his stomach tenderly, with a sad expression in his usually bright and full of life emerald eyes. "That could have been our first child, and I lost him or her. I'm so sorry." Tears slowly fell down his face and his lip started to quiver slightly. Usagi sat up without moving Misaki out of his position. Usagi placed both hands on his young love's face and steered his chin upward. Looking into those deep, shining, emerald eyes broke his heart into pieces.

"It's not your fault. You don't need to apologize. I'm just so happy that you're okay! I don't think I would have survived if something had happened to you. Misaki you are my life and you have my heart. Without you there is no meaning to life. Please don't feel bad for what happened. I still love you, very much."

Usagi looked down and noticed a small smile on Misaki's lips, but his eyes still looked incredibly sad. "Thank you Usagi-san! I love you! And one day I hope I can have a family with you. To me you are my everything. I don't need anything else if I have you by my side!" A slight blush painted his cheeks after his confession. Misaki smiled widely and entwined his fingers with Usagi's, giving an encouraging squeeze that he was serious. Usagi's eyes showed so many emotions at one time that it was hard for Misaki to read him. Misaki moved towards Usagi and kissed him, breaking him from his spell. Usagi kissed back slowly at first and then with an increasing hunger. Misaki didn't fight back, but instead invited him in. The couple continued to search each other's body for new places to please. The whole night they spent together and in each other's arms.

* * *

Sadly morning came sooner than they would have thought. In bed they lied not moving from each other's warmth. The morning seemed perfect. Misaki had his head on Usagi's shoulder and was drawing circles into his chest, watching the goose-bumps come and go with each finger trail. Usagi was running his fingers through Misaki's dark chocolate locks. "Misaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Misaki sat up, chuckled and smiled. "Of course I love you. Why would you ask that?" Misaki looked at Usagi curiously and noticed that he looked weird. "Hey Usagi-san are you ok? You don't look too good."

Usagi looked away and a small blush crossed his face, he coughed and looked back. His eyes were a deep violet and they were serious. He sat up quickly and grabbed Misaki's hands and held them there tightly, but lovingly. His eyes softened up and became a lighter purple. The next comment shocked both men completely.

"Misaki Takahashi, will you marry me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Misaki looked at Usagi in complete and utter shock. "W-What?" Misaki opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something but not knowing what to say. _Did he just propose to me? Is he joking? Is he serious?_ "Are you joking?"

Usagi looked at Misaki and looked away thinking about what just happened and what he said. He looked back Misaki with such intensity it shook Misaki with such emotion he started to tear up. "Misaki I'm not joking. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I want to have a family with you! I love you so much more than anyone can love anyone! You are my soul. You hold my heart. Without you I am no one."

Misaki looked away with tears welling in his eyes. He looked back and started sobbing. "Usagi I love you to! You are my everything! I feel the same exact way you do! Yes, Akihiko I will marry you." Misaki moved in and kissed Usagi gracefully on the lips. Usagi was in utter shock, not only did his love say yes but he called him by his first name. Usagi started to cry as well. He kissed back lovingly. They laid together in bed, they were in pure bliss and happiness. They were engaged and nothing could change that. Soon they would be married and would spend the rest of their lives together.

After a few moments lying in bed both men got up and began their day. Usagi had work to do and Misaki had to go to school. Usagi was in the shower as Misaki was cooking breakfast. In the midst of finishing and cleaning up Usagi showed up out of nowhere and ended up behind Misaki. "Usagi-san?"

"Hmmm… Misaki you smell good. Don't go to school stay home." Usagi placed his arms around Misaki and held him close and nestled his check and lips into his neck, making Misaki shiver.

"I can't Usagi-san I have to go in person to change my classes from in school to online. And I want to get that done today before I get too far into the semester. But I'll be back soon I promise. I just got finished making breakfast so you eat and I'll be back when I'm done. But when I'm done I have to get some groceries for tonight's dinner so it'll take some time until I get home." Misaki turned around and was shocked to see the usually closed up, violet eyes looking back at him so openly and sadly. It broke his heart. "Aki I promise I'll be back soon. Just get some work done." Misaki reached up and touched his face gently. He leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his lips. "I'll be back. I gotta go. I love you." Misaki slowly got out of his lover's embrace, not wanting to leave the safety of the strong muscular arms. Misaki slowly walked to the door and closed it softly behind him.

Usagi stood by the sink took a deep breath and went to sit down at the table. There he ate his meal in complete silence. 3 minutes after Misaki leaves the door opens and Usagi gets up hoping its Misaki walking through the door, but was disappointed to hear a female's voice instead. "Usami-sensei! Where are you?! I gave you your day and a half. Now where is the manuscript!?" Usagi slowly made his way up the stairs and locked himself into his room. There he got dressed and made his way to his office. Once in his office he locked himself away and got to work. But ever so slowly.

* * *

**Author's note: Hey guys. I'm so sorry this took so long to get posted. Life is really crazy right now. I'm hoping to get another chapter posted by tonight, if not then by hopefully in a few weekends. Please review. **


End file.
